Broken Hearts Broken Dreams
by Epeefencer
Summary: Believing that Ginny has rejected him, Harry decides to strike off on his own, unwilling any longer to be someone else's pawn.


Broken Hearts – Broken Dreams

Chapter 1

Sometimes momentous events are set off by the most simple, innocuous things and such it is with the beginning of our story. One simple phrase, spoken without thought about its consequences, changed history and set in motion events that would shake the world.

So let us begin, intrepid readers to follow that course of history and learn what we will so that you might understand what you might be capable of in your own life. One simple phrase was all it took.

"No, I'm off to sit with Dean," Ginny Weasley replied to Harry Potter's question of "Fancy finding a compartment then?"

Ginny had already turned and spoke half over her shoulder, her thoughts already on seeing the boy she had spoken with at the end of the previous school year. She never saw the crestfallen look that overtook Harry's face at her simple words and she never heard his pained reply of "Yeah, okay then."

She was several steps down the corridor, only subliminally hearing his "Goodbye, Ginny," spoken with such hurt and despair. Still smiling with her thoughts mainly on seeing the boy of which she was thinking, she turned back toward Harry.

"What's that?" she asked. But to her surprise Harry had already walked away, almost to the door that led to the next train car.

Shrugging her shoulders, she returned to her previous course and went to sit with Dean and his friends. It wasn't till much later in the trip when things began to make them known in her mind, but by then it was to late for the course of the world had changed already.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Harry felt his heart drop as he heard Ginny's words. He had thought they had become so much closer this past summer spending time together at the Burrow.

Fighting back the hurt and pain, he quickly turned and made his way away from where he was. He didn't want Ginny to see just how much she had hurt him.

He was barely aware of the looks and stares that he received as he made his way down the corridors of the train. He had no destination in mind as he walked dejectedly away from the scene of his rejection. Though Ginny hadn't meant it as such, that was how Harry perceived it.

His mind was replaying the past summer, one he considered both the worst and best of his life.

The worst because of his treatment at the hands of his relatives, mainly his Uncle, when he had returned home at the end of the previous school year. He was more vicious than usual in his treatment of Harry and it had taken several weeks for the worst of the injuries to heal.

He also had considered it the best because of what had happened when he was finally free of the prison that his relative's house always was and he had showed up at the Burrow, the home of his best mate, Ron, one of Ginny's older brothers.

Unlike in past years when he had come to visit, Ginny had been a more prominent companion of the former three. For along with Ron, his other steadfast friend, Hermione Granger had been there as well.

So the three had become four and Harry had embraced it as a man dying of thirst would embrace a glass of water. As the summer had progressed the four had slowly become a pair of twos. With Harry and Ginny becoming one of the pairs.

It had been a time of fun and friendship that slowly evolved into something that was more but unstated. The two of them had seemed to gravitate together because of circumstances and like thoughts and interests.

Both rolled their eyes when Ron and Hermione would engage in their usual bickering and fighting. Finally ending up slinking away whenever it started and they naturally found they liked each others company.

That had led to many quiet walks, shared thoughts and many other activities that formed a bond between them. From bumping shoulders, good naturedly teasing one another and laughing with and at each other, the summer passed in what was for Harry an all to fast a time.

He had felt more at peace and happy than he had ever before in his life. He had wanted to make things more official and permanent but the week before their return to school was so filled with activities and the chaos of getting ready for school, the opportunity had never arisen for them to be alone.

So it was that he found himself at the very end of the train, sitting outside on the platform at the back of the last car.

The countryside whizzed past, unseen as Harry tried and failed to stem the tears from falling. Never once had Ginny given him any indication over the summer that she had an interest in anyone else.

He had thought that he had finally found that certain someone who would love him for who he truly was and not for what he was known as or what he had supposedly done as a mere baby.

Now that seemed to be nothing more than a fool's dream and the pain in his heart was almost unbearable. He had known pain delivered by physical means for almost his entire life but that paled in comparison with the pain he was now feeling delivered by word alone by someone he had held so dear.

It was in those hours spent alone on the back of the train that something changed within him and as hope died within, something else was born in its place, something much more terrible and sinister.

Born along with that was a hard determination that things would change and he would no longer let himself be a pawn in others schemes and plans. It was time for him to strike out on his own and do things his way.

Darkness was falling as the train slowed into the station at Hogsmeade, perfect for what Harry had planned. He took very little with him, his father cloak, the Marauder's Map, his wand and a couple of his books. Everything else he left in his trunk that he left sitting on the end of the train.

With a rueful smile he let his owl, Hedwig, free to fly. He knew she would follow him wherever he went.

As he stepped off the back of the train, he took one look at the lights of Hogwarts Castle, shining through the night. In the past it had been the only place he truly felt at home but that was no longer possible.

Without a thought, he turned away, walking off into the darkness, unseen by anyone. It would be a long time before he was seen again by those who knew him.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Ginny sat in the compartment with Dean and his friends. At first she had been happy to be there. Dean had greeted her warmly and they had talked a little about their summers.

That was when Ginny felt the first bit of unease. She found herself editing her summer, leaving out just how much time she had spent alone with Harry and what a great time they had had together.

As the trip passed and Dean, Seamus and the others began to talk of other things, Ginny was aware of the growing feeling of unease within her. It puzzled her because she couldn't understand what was causing it.

Her feelings of unease grew when she noticed Hermione pass outside the door and she looked at Ginny with a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

At first Ginny didn't understand why she had received the look and it bothered her because she and Hermione had gotten along so well over the summer.

All during the long ride Ginny's feelings of unease grew until she felt she would explode from its intensity.

As the train began to slow, she stood abruptly and started to exit the compartment.

Not noticing her agitated state, Dean reached out and grabbed her arm.

Instantly Ginny spun about and snapped "Leave off Dean!"

Letting go as if his hand had been burned, "I'm sorry," he stated with great annoyance, scowling at her.

Ginny stared at him in disgust. "Dean," she said in resignation, "I don't think we're really suited for one another."

Surprise flashed across his face but it quickly turned to anger. "I guess we aren't," he replied hotly.

Shaking her head, Ginny departed, hearing Dean say to the others in the compartment "Can you believe her?"

Though she heard him continue speaking, what he was saying was lost to her as she made her way to the exit.

As she stepped onto the platform she was immediately confronted by Hermione with her brother Ron standing right behind her.

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked a bit harshly.

Ginny frowned. "Not since we got on the train, why?" she asked annoyingly.

"We can't find him," Hermione said tersely. "No one seems to have seen him since early on."

"What's that got to do with me?" Ginny asked, her annoyance growing.

Before Hermione could reply, Ron interrupted. "We'd better get to the coaches."

Hermione and Ginny looked about, they were among the last students left on the platform with only a few other stragglers heading toward the pick up point.

With one last glare of disapproval, Hermione turned and headed way. "We'll talk later," she said.

The three of them climbed aboard the last carriage and sat down. Hermione glared at Ginny who was at a loss as to why.

She was slightly worried about Harry but she thought that he'd show at the welcome feast. She still had that feeling of uneasiness that continued to grow and it was starting to get to her.

In no time at all it seemed, they arrived at the entrance to the school. Professor McGonagall was standing at the doorway watching the students arrive before she needed to greet the incoming first years.

Ginny saw her frown as she took in the sight of them.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" she asked succinctly.

Hermione shrugged. "We don't know," she relied softly.

McGonagall's frown deepened and she gave a curt nod. "Please go in and be seated," she said as she turned towards the Great Hall, peering inside.

Her eyes quickly scanned the Gryffindor table, hoping to see her missing lion. Silently vowing to herself to check on Harry after the feast, she went to finish getting ready for the sorting ceremony.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione went in and sat down together. Ginny's feelings of unease continued to grow and she found herself unable to eat much of anything.

It was about half way through the feast that she noticed a house elf approach McGonagall. The elf whispered something to her and she got a concerned look upon her face. Rising quickly, she departed in a hurry.

Ginny's attention swung over to Ron and Hermione who seemed to be having a quiet but heated conversation. Shaking her head, her thoughts turned toward Harry. For the first time she became quite concerned about his whereabouts.

After what seemed like forever to Ginny, the feast finally ended and the three of them started to head towards the Gryffindor common room.

Just as they exited the Great Hall, McGonagall approached them. "Please come with me," she stated flatly.

She led them to the small chamber off the Great Hall where the first years waited to be sorted. The only thing in the room was a trunk.

"I'd like you to see if anything is missing," the Professor said.

The three exchanged glances and Ron finally stepped forward to peer into what was obviously Harry's trunk. He picked through a few things to get a look deeper into the trunk. With a sigh he dropped the robe he had picked up.

He noticed that Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map were missing and he thought that maybe a few books were also not present.

He turned to the professor. "Just a couple of personal items and some of his books," he replied quietly.

The Professor stared at them for a moment. "Can any of you tell me what happened on the train?"

The three students shared glances, Ginny noting the stern glare she received from Hermione.

When no one spoke, the Professor asked, "Who was the last one who spoke with him?"

Under Hermione's harsh glare, Ginny turned toward their Head-of-House. "I guess I was," she said meekly.

"Did he say anything? Give any indication that something might be amiss?" she asked they young girl.

Ginny gave a small shrug. "All he asked was if we should look for a compartment."

"Then what?" McGonagall asked, her gaze fixed upon Ginny.

"I told him I was going to sit with," she hesitated, "With some friends." Not wanting to say she had told him she was going to sit with Dean.

McGonagall sensed that there was more to the story than Ginny was saying but decided not to press the issue at that moment. She figured that if need be she would speak to the young Gryffindor alone.

"Was that all?" she asked Ginny.

"Well, he said something else but I didn't catch what is was and when I turned back he had already walked away."

After a pause, McGonagall gave her a curt nod. "If you think of anything else, please come and tell me."

Ginny nodded in response.

"If that's all, I suggest you all head up to Gryffindor Tower and get settled in," the Professor stated.

"What about Harry's things?" Ron asked.

"I'll take care of them," the Professor replied.

That settled, the three students took their leave and made their way up to the common room.

As they entered through the portrait hole, Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm. "We need to talk," she said as she led Ginny up to their dorms.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Harry walked aimlessly along the railroad tracks, his mind consumed by thoughts. As hard as he tried not to, his thoughts kept going back to Ginny and every time they did the pain in his chest intensified.

The memories of their summer together kept jumping to the forefront and it hurt him more than he could stand. He berated himself for his weakness and the memories of his relatives yelling at him all while he grew up came to him.

"No one will ever love you!"

"You're worthless and no one will ever care for you!"

"You're nothing but a burden!"

"How can you believe that someone would ever want you!"

Those and other similar memories echoed through his mind. It was with a heavy heart that he resigned himself to the fact that they must have been right.

Full night had fallen but being so far from anywhere and the fact the moon was three quarters full, he had no problem seeing.

He was just starting to get tired and he figured he needed to find someplace to bed down for the night when he spotted the flickering of a small fire in the woods off to the one side.

Gripping his wand tightly, he let his curiosity get the better of him and he made his way toward the fire, trying to keep as quiet as he could.

As he neared the small clearing that held the fire he stopped and looked around carefully. There nestled in the center of the clearing was what obviously was someone's campsite.

There was a small tripod over the fire and a cast iron pot was sitting next to it. Harry thought it was similar to a cauldron but it was flat bottomed and had a lid.

Near to the fire, next to a large log was a bedroll and a small rucksack. If there was anything else, Harry couldn't see it as the darkness swallowed up everything beyond the circle of light the fire cast.

The thing that surprised Harry the most was that there didn't seem to be anyone about. He was contemplating what to do next when he heard something behind him and slight to the left.

As he turned, wand at the ready, an old man came into view. He paused a moment, looking at Harry closely before smiling and saying, "Welcome traveler. Would you like to be a joining me?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before replying, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," the man replied with a wave of his hand. "A bit of company would sure be welcome."

As they stepped into the light Harry saw that the man was carrying a brace of rabbits.

"Sit an be a warming yourself by the fire and I'll be a having dinner ready in a jiff," the old man said warmly as he began to gut and clean the rabbits.

Harry sat down and watched the man work, noting how similar the process was to preparing toads and frogs for potion ingredients.

To his surprise the man went and removed several items from his rucksack. Carrots and potatoes appeared and once cleaned and chopped, were added to the pot along with the cut up rabbits. Once done the man hung the pot from the tripod over the fire.

With that was done, he returned to his rucksack and produced a kettle which he place on a stone at the edge of the fire.

"I recon a spot of tea would be just the thing, wouldn't it?" the man said jovially.

"That would be wonderful," Harry replied, a smile creeping on his face.

For some reason that he couldn't explain, Harry felt very comfortable in the presence of the old man even though he knew nothing about him.

Harry was further surprised when the man dug once more into his rucksack and produced a couple of tin bowls, tin cups and some utensils.

In what seemed an inordinately short time, dinner and the tea were ready. The old man dished up the stew into the bowls, handing one to Harry.

For a thrown together meal, Harry found it particularly good. Not quite in the league of Mrs. Weasley's cooking but surprisingly close.

Once dinner was done with, the old man refilled his and Harry's cups with tea. They had settled down near the fire, Harry feeling quite contented now that he had eaten.

Both were silent for a while, staring into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So, Traveler, what brings you to being here?" the old man asked lowly.

Harry sighed as he tried to put his thoughts in order. "Well . . ." he started. "I've had to reassess the direction my life was heading. I've got some . . . things to do," Harry replied slowly. He didn't know how much to reveal, not knowing himself how he was going to do what needed to be done.

The old man nodded slowly as if he got more out of what Harry had said than Harry had stated.

"Sometimes it's wise to strike out on your own, keep you own counsel," the old man said.

The old man kept the fire going, feeding it with wood every so often. He and Harry talked late into the night. Harry finally telling most of his life's story, just leaving out some of the particulars that would have identified him.

He told of his parents deaths but didn't say how they had died and at who's hand. He also spoke in quite a lot of detail about growing up being raised by his relatives who despised him completely.

He also told of his schooling, though in rather vague terms, never mentioning about him being a wizard.

Finally for some reason he found himself talking about what had happened with Ginny, though he only mentioned her first name. How he felt broken hearted at what had happened and how that made him realize he was better off because of what lay before him.

For some reason, Harry found it easy to talk to the old man. His warm serene presence and calming manner made Harry willing to say things that he normally wouldn't have.

All during their talk, Harry never realized that he was the one doing almost all the talking, revealing more than he had intended, answering the probing questions the old man asked. Though the old man never did say much about himself.

"Well, that's all water under the bridge now," Harry said as he finished telling about Ginny.

The old man smirked at him. "Well now, the thing with water is it is a great cycle and though it has flowed under the bridge, it will eventually end up where it started."

Harry tried to wrap his head around what the old man had said, but he was to tired and gave a mighty yawn.

The old man chuckled, "I've been and kept you up to late. To bed now, things will look different in the morning."

The old man then got up and rolled out his bed roll. As he turned he looked at Harry who didn't have anything to wrap himself in other than his dad's cloak and he didn't think it wise to do so, not wanting to let it be known that he had an invisibility cloak.

Just as Harry started to settle near the dying fire, the old man drew a heavy cloak from his rucksack and tossed it to Harry.

Here, this will be keeping you warm tonight," he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks," Harry said with genuine feelings as he wrapped himself up in the cloak.

Within moments Harry was deep asleep, the events of the day having totally exhausted him.

The old man stared at him across the fire, his brow furrowed in thought. After a time he slowly rose and stood over the sleeping form of Harry.

"You've chosen a hard road, young Harry," he said lowly.

Raising his hand he spoke quietly. "Rhoddaf fy fendith arnat."(1 )

A soft golden glow flowed from his hand and encircled Harry.

As the light grew he spoke again. "Yr wyf yn eich rhyddhau o bob swynion ac yn eich diogelu rhag y rhai a fyddai'n ei ddefnyddio i chi."(2 )

As the light intensified around him, Harry stiffened and moaned out in his sleep. Suddenly a dark misty cloud broke out of his scar.

The old man looked on in surprise but acted quickly. He spun his hand and a part of the golden light wrapped around the black mist, forcing it into a small ball. He grabbed it and threw it into the fire, muttering angrily"Yr wyf yn eich condemnio i tanau uffern lle rydych yn perthyn."(3)

The fire flared and consumed the ball, a shower of angry red sparks rising high into the night sky.

"Well that was a surprise," he said softly, a smile creeping onto his face.

He turned his face skyward, spreading his arms out wide "Goleuni, yn helpu yr un yma gyda'r dasg a osodwyd ger ei fron ef. Bydded i Dduw a Tynged fod yn garedig a thrugarog iddo. Cryfhau a Cadw ef er mwyn iddo lwyddo fel y bydd Heddwch teyrnasu unwaith eto," (4) he spoke softly, reverently.

The golden light flared brighter for a moment and then sunk down, flowing into Harry's body until it vanished completely.

The old man looked down on Harry's sleeping form, his lined face softening as he smiled at the sleeping young man. "I think, I'll be giving you one last gift."

He once more waved his hand at Harry. This time a beam of deep midnight blue shot out striking Harry. "Byddwch yn un â'r cysgodion y gallai eich gelynion yn ofni y tywyllwch." (5)

"I have done what I can for you, Harry Potter. I only hope that it will be enough."

He waved his hand and a roll of parchment appeared. With one last look at Harry, he turned and faded from view.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

Hermione steered Ginny into the younger girl's dorm room, shutting the door firmly behind her. She stared at Ginny, her lips drawn into a thin line as she shook her head.

""What in Hades did you do to Harry?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny replied defensively.

"Why were you sitting with Dean and not Harry? Hermione countered.

"I'd told Dean that I would ride with him at the end of last term," Ginny replied irritably. "Besides, if I can't have Harry I might as well date someone else. Even you told me to try dating others."

Hermione stared at Ginny in disbelief, the shock showing on her face.

"What?" Ginny asked in confusion.

Hermione just stared at Ginny. Her face showing her bewilderment, once again shaking her head slowly.

"Couldn't have him?" she said lowly. "Ginny, you had him, he was yours if you wanted him."

"Wha. . . . ." Ginny started, but then the memories of the summer came flooding into her mind. Her and Harry spending time together, growing closer and friendlier. The little things they shared, the innocent touches, the shared laughter, the warmth she felt as she and Harry spent so much time alone together.

Hermione watched as Ginny's expression changed, her shoulders sag and as she closed her eyes, the tears that began to fall as she realized what she had done.

"I – I've really . . bol . . . bollocks it u. . up, haven't I," Ginny sobbed.

As angry as she was with the young redhead, Hermione understood what Ginny was feeling. She slowly walked over and sat down next to the distraught girl. She wrapped her arms around her and began to rub her back, trying to offer some semblance of comfort.

"Shhh, shhh," she whispered. As much as she wanted to tell the young girl that everything would be all right. She couldn't make herself say it as she didn't know if it would be.

Eventually Ginny cried herself out and Hermione gently pushed her back to lay down on the bed. She covered her with the duvet and with one last sympathetic look, she left as Ginny fell off to sleep.

To Hermione, Ginny suddenly looked much younger and there was a broken air about her.

"Harry, please come back to us," she silently prayed as she left the room.

**HP + GW – GW + HP**

**A/N: **I'm starting a new story because my old laptop died and I have yet been able to recover my old files. Hopefully in the next week or so that will happen and I'll be able to get back to finishing some of the other works in progress. I humbly ask for your patience and indulgence till that becomes a reality.

As always, please review.

I place my blessing upon you.

I free you from all enchantments and protect you from those who would use you

I condemn you to the fires of hell where you belong

I beseech you, all the creatures of the Light, help this one with the task set before him. May God and Fate be kind and merciful to him. Strengthen and Preserve him so that he may succeed so that Peace will reign once more.

Be one with the shadows that your enemies may fear the dark


End file.
